


Dye

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sora solves the Riku puzzle.





	Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Riku, Riku, _Riku!_”

Riku heard Sora the first time. He glances over his shoulder, and when he sees Sora running for him, he stops walking. His bare feet sink a little deeper into the sand, the cold tide washing gently over them. It’s getting dark, and they’ll have to head back soon, but Riku doubts Sora’s coming to suggest they get the boats. 

When Sora reaches Riku, he doubles over, panting hard before springing right back up. Putting both hands on his tiny hips, he boasts, “I did it, Riku! I solved the mystery!”

Riku tilts his head. He didn’t know there _was_ a mystery. He would’ve thought Sora would’ve told him, given that they’re the only two who regularly come to the island. Selphie, Wakka, and even Tidus haven’t been around for awhile. Sora’s enough of a handful on his own. 

He says, “I figured out why your hair’s so funny, Riku.”

Riku blinks. “_My_ hair?” Sora’s is way weirder than his—it’s super spiky. But Sora nods like Riku’s is ridiculous.

“Yup! Why it’s silver. I’ve never seen anyone else with silver hair before. But I think I know what happened to yours.”

Nothing happened to his. It’s always been silver. But Riku waits for Sora to finish anyway, because there’s no stopping Sora when he’s on a roll.

“You wanna go see other worlds, right? You said that the other day.”

“I was just kidding.” He’s never thought about it seriously. He’s not even sure there _are_ other worlds—he doesn’t even remember where he heard that rumour. It’s not like he’s met anyone or seen anything from beyond their islands. 

Sora continues anyway, “Well, I think the sky heard you! Maybe when you were a baby, the stars could tell you wanted to see them, so they sprinkled stardust on you.”

“Stardust.”

“Uh-huh. Stars are all pale and glow-y, right? Just like you. Maybe they shed their dust on you and it got caught in your hair.”

That’s one of the dumbest things Riku’s ever heard. Which is saying something, because Riku knows Sora. But Sora looks absurdly proud of himself, as though he’s solved an immensely hard riddle. Riku doesn’t have the heart to tell him just how stupid that is.

Besides, it’s kind of cute that Sora thought of that, thought of him, even if it makes no sense. Riku’s vaguely flattered. Instead of telling Sora the blunt truth, he softens: “I don’t think so.”

“I do! I’m super smart like that!”

“Well... I wouldn’t say _super_ smart...”

“Nope, I’m the smartest on the whole wide island.”

“Then you’re actually pretty dumb, because we’re the only ones on this island.”

“Nuh-uh, take that back!”

“No way.”

Sora playfully pushes Riku, and Riku shoves them back. They get into a wrestling match that winds up with them both in the sand and shallow water, giggling maniacally. Then a fish brushes Sora’s arm and he leaps away, squawking in horror. Riku just laughs harder at him.

Sora splashes Riku and runs off for the boats, his best friend hot on his heels.


End file.
